


Pinup Calendar August: Thor - Surfing

by NivellesArt (Nivelle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Nudity, as in Thor wears no clothes but his leg hides everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt
Summary: Thor sitting on a surfboard. (Calendar pages for August 2020 and August 2021)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. August 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar. There are a lot more pages for every month by different artists in the collection, so everyone can build their individual calendar. A list of all the arts for every month can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021/works/25017838).

This is how the page looks:

If you want to print it as part of your own calendar, you can find it in a larger size [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aXPWNDVBZ_gT4eLvuYFijjQ2Ef6pMkPb/view?usp=sharing)


	2. August 2021

This is how the page looks:

If you want to print it as part of your own calendar, you can find it in a larger size [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aZ419ZQV0_9G_vJtjzIxih9J4miACN8H/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
